Mi refugio
by Shuneii
Summary: Hola a todos! He decidido traer esta historia de otra página para todas las personas que leen por esta vía/¿Celos? Él no lo describiría así, o talvez. No estaba muy seguro. Ver a su amigo y hermano Yuichiro con sus nuevos amigos, su nueva familia. Fue un duro golpe al corazón. (La historia se da luego del reencuentro entre Mika y Yu y todo está relatado POV Mika)
1. A tu rescate

_¿Celos? Él no lo describiría así, o talvez. No estaba muy seguro. Ver a su amigo y hermano Yuiichiro con sus nuevos amigos, su nueva familia. Fue un duro golpe al corazón. ¿Podría ser eso posible? Es algo tonto, los vampiros no tienen corazón mas sabe que una pequeña parte de él sigue siendo humana. Es allí, sus memorias, su nuevo corazón. Su motivo para vivir en la muerte. Una vida eterna que gira alrededor de su único amor, su hermano, su amigo, su ángel, su refugio. Yuiichiro._

La noche ha caído. Han pasado cinco días desde que nos reencontramos. No fue lo que esperaba. Pero lo ví. No ha cambiado. Se ha vuelto más fuerte -Justo como dijiste que sería, que orgulloso me siento Yu-chan- Tuve que retirarme de lo contrario me matarían. Pero, hoy voy a tu rescate.

-Debemos mantener nuestras formaciones, no sabemos cuando los vampiros volverán a atacar. Por lo pronto, refuercen la parte del muro perimetral destruido. ¡Vamos!- Hmm... Soldados, no debo ser visto...

Yu-chan, la vida nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad para estar juntos. Nada me gustaría más que tener a toda la familia reunida... Aunque eso no se pueda, no te perderé a ti. -Hospital de Shinjuki- No hay ningún soldado. Es más no hay señales de vida. Deben estar descansando. -Perfecto-

Me deslizo a por las orillas de los largos pasillos ¿Dónde estas Yu-chan? En este caso agradezco ser un vampiro, la velocidad me ayudará a encontrarlo con mayor facilidad. No me lleva mucho cuando logro ver una puerta entre abierta. -¿Yu-chan?- Susurro mientras me deslizo cautelosamente dentro de la habitación. -¡Yu-chan!- Digo conteniendo un grito de alegría. Estas bien. Los tontos humanos no te han hecho nada. Me alegro. Debo sacarte rápido. No soportaría verte en brazos de esos sucios humanos de nuevo.

-Yu-chan, despierta..- Digo suavemente a tu oído hincado en la orilla de la cama como si pidiese a Dios. No sería mala idea. Debería pedir que Yu-chan no me rechace. Te remueve un poco. No estoy seguro que haya sido buena idea haber venido. Que valor el mío, debería irme.

-Mn...- Abres y rascas delicadamente tus ojos en un intento de volver a la realidad. Mi voz te ha confundido. Has de pensar que es un sueño. Demasiado tarde para huir, así que decido ocultarme en la oscuridad. Después de todo eso hacen los vampiros. -¿Mika-kun? Me pareció escuchar su voz... Fue un sueño nada más.

-Has despertado, me tenías preocupado- Salgo y me siento en la cama. Acaricio tu rostro. Tu piel sigue siendo tan suave como cuando eramos niños.

-Mika-kun... ¿Qué haces aquí?- Miras alrededor, pareces nervioso.

-No te preocupes Yu-chan, he venido solo. Quiero que escapes conmigo.

-¿De nuevo con eso?- ¿De nuevo?... Te miro algo confuso, acaso... ¿No te agrada mi proposición?

Las lágrimas quieren escapar. Esas palabras provenientes de mi única familia hieren, mucho. Más que las palabras, esa expresión. ¿Enojo? o es solo que estas harto... Claro, soy un vampiro. ¿Cómo querrías huir conmigo? o son esos estúpidos humanos...

-Kya- Se sujeta la cabeza. Estas sufriendo. No te has recuperado del todo. Me duele verte así.

-Sht, Yu-chan. No hagas ruido. Pueden venir humanos. ¿Qué ocurre?- Tomo tus manos en las mías y clavo mi vista en esas cautivadoras esmeraldas.

-Duele.. kya...- Una lágrima escapa de esas joyas. -N-no recuerdo nada.- Con que de eso se trata...

-Tranquilo Yu-chan. Estoy yo acá. No trates de recordar. -Te tomo en mis brazos, me recuesto en la cama y te coloco sobre mi pecho. Que cálida sensación... A pesar de lo que digan acerca que los vampiros no tienen corazón, podría apostar a que el mío late a mil por hora. Yu-chan, te acomodas y me abrazas. No lo esperaba de ti. Pero me gusta. Gracias.

-Mika-kun ¿Por qué quieres que escape contigo?- Esa pregunta... Es tan difícil. Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

O tal vez sí. Yu-chan, ¿como decirte que te quiero para mi?. Huir es la única forma de estar juntos, solo nosotros dos. Nuestra, ahora pequeña, familia. ¿Cómo decirte... lo que siento por ti? Sí, Yu-chan. Mi amor por ti va más que el amor a un hermano. En el tiempo en Sanguinem me he dado cuenta de ello. No dejo de pensar en ti. Pero, no puedo confesarte mis sentimientos. No sé como reaccionarias. Aunque, conociéndote... Te reirías.

-¿Mika-kun?

-Ah... No quiero que esos sucios humanos te toquen Yu-chan. Ellos no son buenos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- No puedo decirte lo que ocurrió en el campo de batalla, aun no. Eso empeoraría tu estado actual.

-Ellos... Son malos Yu-chan. Simplemente es eso.

-Ya veo. Pero Mika-kun...- Te sueltas de mi agarre para sentarse en la cama.- no puedo acompañarte.

Justo como una daga al corazón. Tus palabras vuelven a herir. Y ¿dónde refugiarme del daño que me haces? Mi único refugio eres tú Yu-chan.

Lo abrazo, haciendo que te recueste nuevamente en la cama. Ahora yo me encuentro sobre tu pecho tratando de no dejar mi peso sobre ti.

-Ellos, te han hecho daño. Yu-chan, no quiero que te toquen. Tú eres mío. Mi Yu-chan.- Las lágrimas que contuve cuando lo vi, y las que he contenido con sus respuestas filosas como mis colmillos. Una mezcla de bien y mal, amor y dolor; se dejan escapar. -Hace cinco días, luego de lo que pasó. Cuando volviste a la normalidad... Ellos te tomaron en sus brazos. Esos humanos no tienen el derecho de tocarte. Porque tú me perteneces... Pareciera que me has olvidado y ahora los quieres a ellos.- Y ocurre en el momento menos esperado... Me confieso. -Te amo Yu-chan. Más que a un hermano. Me lo he estado guardando.

Siento como te estremeces bajo mi cuerpo. Mi confesión te ha tomado con la guardia baja. Me haces a un lado y te recuestas sobre el costado derecho de tu aún herido cuerpo. Has de haber notado el tono carmesí de mis mejillas pues sueltas una sonrisilla, seguido de un quejido.

-Kya...- A como puedes te colocas encima mía. Me dejas atrapado entre la camilla del hospital y tu cuerpo. Tus piernas a cada lado de mí, al igual que tus manos colocadas a ambos lados de mi cabeza. No puedo ver nada más. Simplemente fijo mi vista en tus cautivadores ojos. Unos inmensos ojos esmeraldas.

-Yu-chan.. ¿Qué ha...?- Tu dedo índice se posa sobre mis labios. No me dejas terminar mi frase.

-Sht. Mika-kun, no hagas ruidos. Alguien nos puede escuchar- No me diriges la vista, estas nervioso al igual que yo. ¿Qué planeas hacer? Desabrochas mi capa. Esta capa blanca que me protege de la luz solar. Te miras tan inocente y a la vez tan sensual.- Allí está mejor. Esta capa no te sirve de nada ahora mismo. Sigues escondiendo tu mirada. Puedo escuchar tu corazón. Late muy rápido.

-Yu-chan, ¿que haces?.- Digo entre risas. Te ves tan hermoso así. Tus mejillas rosas, tus manos temblorosas, tu cabello despeinado. Eres un sueño. Eres mi sueño.

Te sientas en mis piernas y me miras fijamente. Tus ojos están llorosos, ¿ahora que sucede? Me siento y te abrazo. Que mis brazos sean tu refugio como tú eres el mío.

-Mika-kun...- Dices entre sollozos casi inaudibles. Tomo tu cabeza y la pego a mi oído. Acá te oiré mejor cariño mío.- Te extrañe. Pase cuatro largos años creyéndote muerto.- Me abrazas. Te vuelves mi refugio Yu-chan. Yo también sufrí sin verte tanto tiempo. Aunque te veía en sueños no me era suficiente.- Ahora... Estás acá.- Te separas un poco para clavar tus esmeraldas en mis diamantes color azul.- Y, me dices que también me amas...- Sonríes. Un momento... ¿También? Yu-chan, estás diciendo que...

-Yu..

Y atrapas mis labios entre los tuyos.


	2. Nunca te abandonaré

La camilla es demaciado pequeña para ambos, estando juntos ocuparemos bien el espacio. Sonríes aún pegado a mis labios y susurras allí mismo: "también te amo". ¿Tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace tu confesión? Siento como mi corazón acelera y mi rostro se torna rosa. No estaba listo para esto pero me siento feliz de que esté ocurriendo. Yu-chan, me amas y yo te correspondo.

Te separas un poco y das paso a tus manos juguetonas. Empiezas a desabrochar mi camisa negra. Eres un poco torpe y tus manos tiemblan pero aun así no dejas de verte angelical. No debería de criticar tu forma de actuar, después de todo es nuestra primera vez. Estoy seguro que si yo estuviera en tu lugar también estaría temblando.

Llegas al último botón, relames tu labio inferior.

-Yu-chan para...- En realidad estoy demaciado nervioso y tú no te has recuperado del todo.

-Mika-kun... ¿Acaso no es esto lo que quieres?- Tu rostro refleja una gigantesca duda. Mi ángel... Te comprendo. Ni yo me entiendo. Claro que quiero esto pero, no estás en condiciones. Quiero que te recuperes bien para que esta sea una experiencia inolvidable.

Te separas de mi y te sientas abrazando tus rodillas. Las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por tus mejillas. ¿Que sucede ahora amor mío? Me miras por un pequeño espacio entre tu negro flequillo.

-Yo creí que querías hacerlo conmigo, perdoname Mika-kun. Fui tan tonto.- Dices mientras limpias con la manga de tu camisa esas lágrimas cristalinas.

-Claro que quiero hacerlo pero, no estas en condiciones- Te tomo entre mis brazos. Ahora mismo pareces un lindo bebé. Tus mejillas rosadas y tus ojos llorozos. Juegas con las puntas de tus dedos y me miras de reojo. Tratas de decir algo pero inmediatamente te callas. Te sonrió y así te doy valor.

-Mika-kun. Sé que no estoy en condiciones pero, quiero hacerlo. Solamente a tí te he amado. Además, de esta manera tendré la certeza de que serás mío al igual que yo; solamente te pertenezco a tí Mika-kun.- Y te lanzas abrazando mi cuello dando pequeños y tiernos besos en él.

Sigues allí un poco más y yo solamente puedo limitarme a alborotarte más ese maravilloso cabello negro tuyo.

Empiezas a bajar más y llegas a lamer mis pezones. Logras que emita un casi inaudible gemido. Yu-chan me excitas ¿lo sabes? No te quedas quieto y entre tus labios tomas lo que antes lamías con esmero. Otro gemido se me escapa. Sonríes, te gusta que reaccione de esa manera ante lo que me haces.

No son necesarias las palabras, nuestras miradas lo dicen todo. Ahora nos pertenecemos Yu-chan.

Te separas un poco dandome el paso a que desabroche tu camisa. Con delicadeza te coloco abajo. Te despojo de esa pieza de tela que ahora me estorba. Beso una vez más esos delicados y sabrosos labios mientras acaricio tus pezones con una mano; mientras con mi otro brazo sostengo mi peso para no lastimarte.

Te gusta lo que hago pues aunque no emitas ningún sonido no puedes quitar tu mirada lujuriosa de mi. Te muerdes el labio inferior y cierras tus ojos pues sientes como mi mano toma posesión de lo que antes mis manos tocaron. Tiras la cabeza hacia atrás cuando mi mano invade tus pantalones.

Te libero de ese calvario. Allí dentro ya se está haciendo demaciado pequeño por lo que veo. Bajo completamente tu pantalón e imponente se deja ver tu miembro sumamente erecto.

Tapas tu rostro, no quieres que te vea. ¿Mi cielo, por qué la vergüenza? ¿Piensas que no me gusta? Al contrario es lo más magnífico que mis ojos han llegado a ver. No te escondas, por favor. Quito tus manos dejandote al descubierto. Desearía fotografíar este momento.

-Te amo Yu-chan- Con eso logro darte seguridad.

Sonríes. Tomo tu miembro y le brindo un masaje de arriba hacia abajo. Está muy duro. Sigo con este juego un rato más. Se está poniendo caliente. Eres un travieso Yu-chan ¿Tan rápido pretendes venirte?

-Mi... Mika-kun, para.- Creí que te gustaba.

-¿Yu-chan?

-Quiero hacerte mío. Por favor.

¿Cómo decir que no a esta petición? Te tomo entre mis brazos para colocarte arriba. Sin pensarlo dos veces sacas mis pantalones. Que vergüenza siento. Mi miembro no es tan grande como el tuyo. No es mucha la diferencia pero aún así. Ahora me coloco en tu papel. Mis mejillas arden pero vale la pena. Tu rostro transmite tanta alegría. En realidad si era esto lo que querías. Tal como dijiste Yu-chan. Ahora eres mío y yo tuyo. Somos nuestros.

Con un dedo preparas un poco mi entrada mientras me masturbas. Estas tan concentrado en tu labor. Me recuerdas a cuando eramos niños y entrenabas con esmero para poder matar vampiros...

Sientes que estoy listo así que delicadamente metes tu miembro en mí. Te recuestas en mi pecho. Estamos completamente desnudos. Topando nuestra piel. Mis piernas abiertas y tú en medio.

Poco a poco el dolor se va y empiezas un suave movimiento. Entras y sales. No podría describir lo que siento ahora mismo. Es mucho mejor que todo lo que he soñado. Gracias Yu-chan por este momento.

Las gotas de sudor caen de tu frente a mi cuerpo desnudo. Tu sonrisa es más grande aún. Yu-chan tú eres mi felicidad. Doy gracias a Dios el haberte encontrado. Tus movimientos son más y más rápidos cada vez. Tomas mi mienbro entre una de tus manos y comienzas a masturbarme. Quieres que nos vengamos juntos ¿eh?

Y así es. Terminamos en un magnifico orgasmo susurrando nuestros nombres.

-Yu-chan... Te amo- Mi sonrisa lo demuestra.

-Y yo a tí.

Te recuestas a un lado mío y me miras directamente. Me sonrojas. Me das un tierno beso en la frente. Tomas mi mano y la entrelazas con la tuya.

-Nunca te abandonaré Mika-kun. Nunca más. Te amo.

No sé que decir, me has tomado desprevenido. Yo tampoco quiero abandonarte. No quiero dejarte. Por eso debo salvarte de esos humanos. Debo decirte lo peligrosos que son.

-Yu-chan yo...

Tocan a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Yuichirou? ¿Está todo bien? Escuche algunos ruidos. ¿Me permites pasar?


	3. Velando tus sueños

**N/A: Hola! los saludo con un nuevo cap. Antes que nada me disculpo si este capítulo no tiene mucha acción.**

 **No me maten por hacer sufrir a Mika :c**

-¿Yuichirou? ¿Está todo bien? Escuche algunos ruidos. ¿Me permites pasar?- Escucho la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la puerta.

Mis ojos se abren hasta más no poder. ¿Ahora qué haremos Yu-chan? Nos han descubierto. Te doy un fugaz vistazo, ya te has quedado dormido. Estas exhausto, es lógico.

Te coloco los jeans y tu camiseta lo más rápido que puedo. Tomo mi capa y cualquier otro objeto que nos deje en evidencia. Me pongo mis jeans y no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar cómo tan gustosamente me despojabas de ellos hace tan solo algunos minutos.

-¿Yuichirou?- La manecilla de la puerta emite un sonido mientras gira indicandome que la chica al otro lado planea entrar.

Te dedico una última mirada para luego besar tiernamente tu frente. Y con eso me dispongo a salir de la habitación. Es tan lindo pensar que como dos adolescentes normales ahora escapo por la ventana luego de una noche en la cual nos demostramos nuestro amor.

-Mika-kun... No me abandones.- Logro escuchar la súplica que entre sueños realizas.

No te preocupes Yu-chan. No me iré, jamás te abandonaré. Es por ello que me quedaré acá, en la cornisa. Me quedaré velando tus sueños, mi preciado ángel.

-¿Yuichirou?- La chica ya ha entrado a la habitación. Es ella, la del raro cabello púrpura. Malditos humanos, no se cansan de arruinarlo todo. No solamente utilizan a mi Yu-chan, ahora arruinan mi momento con el amor de mi vida.- Estabas soñando con Mika ¿no es así?- Claro que lo hace.- Solamente quería saber como te encontrabas...

Logro ver entre las cortinas como esa joven toma tu mano y deposita un beso en ella. Y allí está nuevamente esa sensación. Mi corazón se comprime y las lágrimas quieren salir. Mis instintos gritan desde adentro que acabe con aquella escena. La sangre me llama. Asesinar a aquella que se atreve a tocarte. Ni pensar que yo la salvé aquella vez, hubiera sido más fácil dejarla morir.

¿Qué es lo que siento? ¿Celos? No sé si describirlo así. No me rebajaría a sentir algo tan insignificante como eso. Al contrario solamente quiero proteger lo que es mío. Eres mío Yu-chan y te protegeré de estos humanos tontos. Sé que no puede hacer nada ahora mismo pero con cuidarte por esta noche me conformaré. En la mañana me iré.

-Yu-kun... Shinoa...- Una segunda persona aparece. Es ese joven del arco. El de cabellos castaños.-Oí unos ruidos. ¿Todo está bien? ¿Yu-kun se encuentra bien?- ¿Por qué se esmeran tanto en fingir preocupación?

-Ah Yoichi estás acá... Yuichirou está bien. Solamente se encuentra soñando con Mika.- Mika... Ese es mi nombre. ¿Cómo se atreve a mencionarme?

-Mika... ¿Sigue afectado por eso? Yu-kun...- Sin previo aviso se lanza sobre mi ángel. Al parecer no has sentido nada. Ese abrazo no fue suficiente como para acabar con el sueño donde seguramente los dos estamos juntos, lejos de todos...

La sangre me sigue llamando, ellos dos están demaciado cerca.

-Vaya, vaya no nos invitaron a la fiesta.- La voz burlona de otra chica me saca de mi trance. Viene acompañada de un joven de lentes. Veo que están todos acá.

-Yu-kun sueña con Mika...- ¿Tan malo es que sueñes conmigo?

-Bueno, ya veo. No ha dejado su pasado atrás y el volver a verlo ha removido recuerdos.

Miro al horizonte tratando de tranquilizarme. Abrazo mis rodillas y oculto mi rostro. Así mis lágrimas no saldrán. Ese sentimiento posesivo sigue creciendo con cada segundo que ellos permanecen a su lado. Hay algo que me consuela... Ya eres mio y eso nadie lo puede borrar.

-Yuichirou, somos tu nueva familia... No lo olvides.- El puñal fue directo al fondo de mi corazón. Me deja sin palabras ¿Cómo dicen eso?

Vuelvo a ver por la ventana. No hay nadie más que tú, mi amado Yu-chan. Ya te han dejado solo. Me preparo para volver a entrar y darte un último beso antes de irme a Sanguinem para ver a Krul. Necesito decirte que te amo antes de dejarte solo un tiempo más. Sé que dije que jamás te abandonaría pero es necesario que vaya. Pronto nos veremos.

Abro la ventana y te escucho susurrar- Nueva familia...- Y fallezco allí mismo.

Has aceptado que ellos son tu nueva familia. Has arruinado el sueño que tenías conmigo. Has olvidado a tu antigua familia. Yo no sabes Yu-chan.

El alba se acerca, tengo que irme. Tomo mi corazón el cual has destruido con tus palabras. Me marcho... No sin antes jurar que: "Acabaré con los que se hacen llamar tu nueva familia Yu-chan."

 **N/A: Comentarios, sugerencias son aceptados. No me maten. Mika tenía que sufrir un poco.**

 **Me despido c:**


	4. Una nueva misión

**N/A: Hola! Los saludo con un nuevo cap. Sé que no tiene mucha acción, más que todo expongo lo irónico de la relación vampiros-humanos y bueno, cabe decir que se basa en el manga.**

 **Disfruten c:**

Llego a Sanguinem luego de la larga noche. Todos los vampiros andan alborotados. He logrado escuchar algo sobre una nueva misón en Nagoya.

-Mika- Uno de los vampiros al servicio de Krul aparece de entre las sombras.- Krul, la tercera fundadora ha solicitado nuevamente tu precencia.

Me doy la vuelta sin prestar mucha atención. ¿Qué podría querer Krul ahora? Me dirijo al edificio central de Sanguinem, directo a la alcoba de Krul Tepes

-¡Oh! Mika veo que estas de regreso...- Se encuentra parada frente a su "silla real" , digna de una dama vampiro, llenando con su sangre un recipiente de vidrio alargado.-... Ya que rompiste el último he decidido llenarte unos más.- El olor de su sangre a caer me vuelve loco. Despierta en mí el deseo de devorar. Pero ese deseo me mata por dentro. ¿Por qué solo puedo ingerir la sangre de Krul? Bueno, de hacer lo contrario e ingerir la sangre de algún humano estoy seguro que tú, Yu-chan, no me perdonarías.

-He oído sobre una misión en Nagoya.-Trato de cambiar de tema para no perder el control como la vez anterior, cuando derramé sangre y luego lloré mientras Krul me consolaba.

-Mika... Mika... Mika... ¿Por qué crees que preparo mi sangre?- Cierra el recipiente con un corcho que luego coloca en una bandeja donde se encuentran más de ellos. Puedo contar 5 desde mi posición actual.- Irás con otro grupo de vampiros a Nagoya. Reforzaremos las fuerzas en esa ciudad. He preparado de mi sangre para tu viaje ya que por lo visto no has logrado consumir sangre humana, sigues dependiendo de mí. Me perteneces ¿Ya te lo había dicho?- Y otra vez con eso... ¿A qué se refiere al decir que "le pertenezco"? A mi me queda claro que solamente le perteneceré a una persona hasta que muera y esa persona eres tú, mi ángel.

-¿A qué te refieres con "me perteneces"?- La cuestiono, sinceramente siempre he tenido curiosidad.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Me recuesto en una de las columnas del salón. Sé que mi pregunta tendrá por respuesta un gran discurso.

-Andas curioso hoy...- Toma asiento como solo Krul Tepes lo haría.- Mi sangre fue la primera y la única que has probado hasta el día de hoy.- Suspira mientras me mira y sonríe a manera de coqueteo.- Eres dependiente mío. Me necesitas. No me dejarás mentir sobre tus intentos fallidos por tratar de ingerir sangre humana.- Lame uno de sus dedos muy eróticamente acto con el cual tengo que voltear para no vomitar.- La sangre humana es sumamente deliciosa y nosotros los vampiros dependemos de ellos para alimentarnos.

-Pero, ¿por qué no depender de uno solo? ¿Por qué asesinar a todos los humanos?- Hay algo que no me termina de cuadrar y es que si Krul dice que le pertenezco a ella por consumir su sangre. Que dependo de ella, ¿Por qué ellos no dependen de un solo humano? Acaso es posible...

-Porque para nosotros ellos no valen nada, al tomar la sangre de un humano no recordamos ni el color de cabello de éste. Son escoria y si supieran que dependemos de ellos podrían revelarse o algo por el estilo. De igual manera, a veces nos excedemos un poco y los terminamos matando al despojarlos de toda su sangre.- Se pone de pie y mete los recipientes con su sangre dentro de una pequeña bolsa, dandome la espalda por un momento.- ¡Qué alegría que contamos con más de un humano para satisfacernos! ¿No?- Da la vuelta y camina hacia mí.

-¿Podría... Podría depender de un solo humano?- Pregunto algo nervioso.

-Claro que puedes, si solo consumes su sangre pero debes de esperar un poco para que se regenere con ciertos alimentos y bueno, no somos de esperar.- Se encuentra ya muy cerca y su tono ha cambiado de uno relajado a uno tenso.- Pero no lo harás. Porque tú me perteneces.- Extiende su brazo para entregarme la bolsa la cual recibo sin dudar, con una sonrisa de triunfo vuelve a su "trono real".- Vete, partirás ya mismo para Nagoya.

Me retiro sin nada más que decir solamente las ideas y esperanzas que vagan en mi cabeza. Si tú, Yu-chan, pudieras darme un poco de tu sangre... Ya no tendría nada más que ver con Krul y solamente te pertenecería a tí.

Han pasado ya varios días desde nuestro último encuentro Yu-chan. Sé que nos volveremos a ver, mi amor.

Me encuentro en Nagoya, la sangre de Krul ya se me está acabando. A lo mucho me sobran uno o dos recipientes pero, siento que ya no surte efecto. Y es que ella me ha hablado de una sangre deliciosa que la de ella me parece amarga. No es lo mismo. Me imagino saboreando tu sangre, esa sangre dulce que has de poseer. Tan dulce como tu piel. Me excito un poco al recordar aquella noche en la que me hiciste tuyo. Meto mi mano bajo mi pantalón aprovechando que mi capa encubre mi acción. El patrullaje es aburrido. Me recuesto en una de las paredes de este abandonado callejón. Necesito recordarte, pensar en tí.

-¡Mika! ¡Humanos! Ven con nosotros...- Esos vampiros me interrumpen, y con lo entretenido que me tenías en mis pensamientos, amor mío.

Llegamos a un pequeño grupo de humanos, tenían uniforme. Seguramente te conocen. Tengo que hablar con uno de ellos.

Para sorpresa mía y de los dos vampiros que me acompañan la mayoría de los humanos se suicidaron antes de decir palabra alguna. Sin embargo una de ellos fue demaciado lenta, cosa que aprovecho a mi favor. Corro para detenerla y logro mi propósito.

-No hables en voz alta- Susurro.

Pregunto por tí, llamandote como adoro hacerlo, Yu-chan. Mi Yu-chan. Ella logra reconocerte y en un acto de bondad y confianza ciega hacia mí me da tu paradero. No entiendo por qué esa humana confió en mí. Solo sé que hizo bien.

Planeaba dejarla vivir pero ella me lo ha pedido y no puedo negarselo luego de hacerme el favor de decirme que te encuentras acá... Así es como la mato y acabo con su delirio.

A como puedo logro que me dejen solo y consigo un grupo de vampiros ajenos para ir a tu búsqueda con el pretexto de ir a patrullar e investigar en el ayuntamiento de Nagoya, lugar donde ahora te encuentras.

Muchos lo tomarían como un acto de traición ante mi nueva raza pero yo lo tomo como lealtad a tí. Acabo con los tontos vampiros que me estorban para que no te hagan daño y es acá donde desde la distancia puedo observarte.

Mi venganza ha llegado, me hierve la sangre al ver como corren esos humanos contigo. Estas inconsciente, ¿qué te han hecho ahora? ¿Otra vez han hecho que te vuelvas ese monstruo sin control...?

Desenfundo mi espada y susurro para mis adentros como si hablase contigo: "Mi misión: salvarte".


	5. A tu lado

**N/A: Hola! Les traigo un nuevo cap. para el día de hoy. He de decir que me he basado en el manga 35 que ya está saliendo pero no he podido leer... :c Solo he visto las imágenes en facebook y twitter así que en base a esas imágenes me he inventado la historia.**

 **Disfruten! c:**

Te encuentras inconsciente ¿Qué te habrá sucedido? Me maldigo por no haber estado allí para salvarte. Seguramente esos humanos volvieron a darte esas horribles pastillas. Pensaba ordenarle a mi espada que bebiera mi sangre pero uno de los soldados que te acompañan me ha reconocido.

-¡Es Mika!- El soldado peli castaño grita y rápidamente se coloca junto a sus compañeros.- ¡No debemos atacar!- Sus palabras me sorprenden. Trata de ayudarme.

-¡Cállate Yoichi! Yo soy la líder de misión.- La chica peli morada toma la palabra.- ¡No ataquen!- Nuevamente me sorprenden. ¿Por qué los humanos no me quieren atacar? Al menos éstos no; tus nuevos amigos, Yu-chan.

-¡¿Qué haces Shinoa?! Es un vampiro, un chupa sangre.

-¡Soy la líder! Nadie debe atacar. Es Mika.

A lo lejos logro divisar como más humanos se acercan. Ellos no me han atacado pero no puedo confiarme de los demás. Debería irme. Son demasiados, no podré luchar así. Me doy media vuelta tratando de salir de esta situación en la cual me encuentro en desventaja.

-¡No puedes irte!- Siento una leve presión en mi espalda. Alguien me sujeta en un... ¿Un abrazo?- Eres la familia de Yu-kun, eso te hace nuestra familia. Nosotros los protegeremos. A ti, a Yu-kun. La familia se protege.- Lo tomo de la mano para volver a voltear y poder ver a la persona que con sus palabras me ha hecho recapacitar. Si es cierto que los integrantes de una familia se protegen entre sí, y estos humanos quieren protegerte... Y a mí también; eso nos hace familia.

El pequeño chico con ojos verdes como los tuyos me ha convencido con lo que ha dicho. A mi alrededor las dos chicas con las cuales haces equipo se enfrentan a su propia raza, solo para defendernos. El chico peli rosa se encuentra luchando mientras te lleva en sus brazos. Debo de ayudar, ellos solos no podrán.

Posó una mano sobre el hombro del chico frente a mí y con una tímida, casi imperceptible sonrisa le agradezco por su inesperada confesión- Eso te hace nuestra familia-. El pequeño se lanza sobre mí en un cálido abrazo que dice: "Somos familia". Muy inesperado en medio de una batalla.

Sin embargo, gracias a su abrazo logro ver a un hombre de cabellos claros acercarse a gran velocidad con una espada. Una parte de mí que creía casi muerta. La que quería recuperar buscándote hasta el final, Yu-chan... Volvió a aparecer. -Familia-.

Con el chico en mis brazos me giro y a como puedo lo lanzo lo más lejos posible. La espada se clavó con fuerza en mi, atravesandome por completo. De no haber lanzado a ese pequeño que me hizo llamar su familia, hubiera muerto. Este humano estaba decidido a herirme con su espada sin importar que uno de sus compañeros estuviera en el camino.

-¡Shinya!- Grita la chica peli lila mientras continua luchando.

-¡Es un chupa sangre, debemos acabar con él!- Baja la guardía y aprovecho su distracción para escapar.

Me ha herido pero no es nada que no se pueda curar. Menos mal que no era una de esas armas malditas. Me pongo de pie para ir a apoyar a mi "nueva familia". -La familia se protege-. Yo los protegeré.

Tienen acorralado al chico que te lleva en brazos. No puede luchar debido a que te carga. Debo de ayudarlo.

Esquivo muchos ataques que se dirigían a mi y a como puedo logro salvarlos.

Te tomo entre mis brazos nuevamente. Me siento tan feliz que ahora te encuentres bien. A mi lado te garantizo bienestar y... Felicidad. Tal como a tu lado yo me siento humano otra vez.

Más refuerzos humanos se aproximan. Si me ven acá me matarán, y no solo a mi. Mataran a tus amigos... Nuestra familia y a ti.

-¡Mika, coge a Yuichirou y vete!- La chica peli lila vuelve a hablar dando una orden. Orden que no pienso objetar.

Aun inconsciente te levanto para poder llevarte a un lugar mejor. Un lugar donde puedas recuperarte de lo que sea que los tontos humanos te han hecho. Lo único que me preocupa son ellos... Mi familia.

-¡Corre, estaremos bien!- Grita el chico ojiverde y de cabello castaño con una sonrisa que demuestra plena seguridad mientras prepara una de sus flechas.

Bien, con eso ya puedo marcharme sin preocupación. Ellos estarán bien.

Luego de eso no sé que pasó con ellos. Los humanos no pudieron hacerles nada, al menos eso espero. Son de la misma raza.

Te he traído a un lugar apartado de la batalla. Está abandonado. Es una pequeña ciudad destruida. Al parecer su pequeño tamaño no ha llamado la atención de los vampiros o los humanos para construir alguna base o algún tipo de refugio. No lo sé solo sé que traigo mi propio refugio conmigo.

Encuentro una pequeña casa de un nivel. La puerta se encuentra abierta y las cortinas salen ondeando por las ventanas gracias al viento. Entro. Hay unos cuadros colgados en la pared. Acá vivía una pequeña familia. Mamá, papá y un pequeño de ojos azules. Me recuerda un poco a mi. Muy sonriente. Mas... Obviamente no soy yo. Yo no tuve padres.

Camino un poco y llego a una de las habitaciones. Una amplia cama que a primera vista parece cómoda se encuentra en el interior. Es un buen lugar para que te recuperes. Entro en la habitación y te recuesto en la cama. Es muy cómoda, tal como supuse.

Con mi vista recorro la acogedora habitación. Las paredes pintadas de color amarillo claro. El piso de madera oscura. En la pared opuesta a la cama se encuentra un closet. El viento entra por una pequeña ventana. Empieza a oscurecer y se está poniendo más frío. Me dirijo al closet para buscar alguna frazada. Allí está bajo algunas camisas.

Te acobijo y no puedo evitar sonreír. Años atrás me hubieras reclamado por esta acción.

Tu uniforme parece algo incómodo. Con los botones bien abrochados hasta arriba. ¿Cómo lograrás descansar cómodamente? Así no te repondrás. Decido desabrochar un poco tu camisa.

A pesar de ya haberte tenido completamente desnudo solo para mí me siento nervioso. Relamo mi labio inferior y un pequeño escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

El sonido de un rayo cayendo me hace saltar y abandonar lo que estaba haciendo. La verdad es que siempre le he tenido miedo a las tormentas. De pequeños, en el orfanato recuerdo como hacíamos fuertes y con tu sonrisa me tranquilizabas en las épocas de lluvia.

El agua de lluvia entra por la ventana. La cierro. También cierro la puerta. Sé que estamos solos pero así me sentiré más seguro.

Vuelvo a tu lado para sentirme seguro. Acaricio tu rostro. Pareces un ángel así dormido. ¿Cuándo despertaras? Estoy preocupado por ti, por aquellos humanos que no les importó el que hayan podido morir protegiendonos... Nuestra familia.

La noche será larga. Tendré que permanecer despierto hasta que despiertes. Me quito los zapatos y mi capa. Desabrocho mi camisa y la coloco sobre la cómoda junto a la cama.

Tomo asiento junto a ti para volver a contemplarte. Estando así, tan cerca de ti no puedo evitar recordar la noche de nuestra primera vez; cuando me hiciste tuyo. O al menos eso quiciera. Quiero ser tuyo completamente. Pero dependo de Krul aun.

Retiro esos pensamientos de mi mente y vuelvo a verte. Tu piel se ve tan suave. Tu pecho se mira tan apetitoso a pesar que no logro apreciarlo por completo ya que fueron pocos botones los que desabroché. Tu cabello revuelto como simpre. Y tus labios entre abiertos. Eres un festín a mi vista.

Sin darme cuenta el apreciarte y recordar nuestra noche juntos me ha excitado. Logro ver un bulto entre mis piernas. Vaya, sin necesidad de hacer algo me lo has puesto erecto.

Me recuesto un poco para desabrochar mi pantalón dejando libre mi repentina erección. Vuelvo a relamer mis labios sin saber que hacer. Debería de seguir pensando en el estado de tus amigos pero no puedo teniéndote aquí.

Quito por completo mis pantalones de su actual estado, dejandolos caer al piso. Poso mi mano derecha sobre mi miembro empezando un movimiento de sube y baja mientras que con mi mano izquierda recorro mi pecho. Al rededor de mis pezones y luego sobre ellos formando pequeños circulos. Todo mientras te dedico miradas. Muevo mi miembro con más rapidez en forma de óvalos y luego vuelvo al movimiento inicial. De arriba a abajo. Paso mi dedo pulgar por sobre el glande siguiendo su contorno. Suelto algunos pequeños gemidos. Imagino que eres tú el que me hace soltarlos.

No puedo más pero paro antes de venirme en mi propia mano. Me siento culpable por darme a mí mismo placer. Solamente tú deberías de tener ese privilegio.

Vuelvo a verte. Desde este ángulo miro tu cuello. Tengo sed.

Me acerco para oler ese cuello que ya ha recibido mis besos. Tu sangre huele tan dulce. No debo pensar así. No tomare tu sangre. Al menos no sin tu concentimiento.

Miro tus labios, siguen entre abiertos. ¿Podré calmar mi sed con tu saliva? Debería probar. Me acerco a esos labios dulces colocandome sobre ti. Y así nos uno en un cálido beso.

Me separo y para mi sorpresa tus hermosas esmeraldas se fijan en mí.

-¿Mika-kun?...- Has despertado.

 **N/A: Comentarios, sugerencias son aceptados.**

 **Por lo visto a Mika le gusta pensar mucho en Yu-chan /w\ Heheheehe' ewe travieso nta~**

 **Nos saludamos en el sig. cap. c:**


	6. Te pertenezco

-¿Mika-kun?...- Has despertado.

Creí que te darías cuenta que no llevo ropa puesta pero, si así fuese, no te ha importado para darme un abrazo. Te acomodo pegando tu delicada espalda a la fina cabecera de madera de la cama. Tú sigues con tu rostro hundido en mi cuello. Empiezo a preocuparme cuanto siento tus sollozos en mi piel. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Algo te preocupa?

-¿Te ocurre algo, amor?- Suelto involuntariamente mis palabras aflojando un poco el agarre para poder observarte con total atención. Amor... ¿Estará bien que te llame así?

-¿Guren se encuentra bien? No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarlo...- Tu tristeza es tan grande que no puedes ni verme solamente miras un punto fijo en algún lugar del suelo. No sé a que te refieres, eres mucho más que fuerte Yuu-chan. Escapaste sano y salvo de Sanguinem. Fuiste capaz de herir a un vampiro siendo tan pequeño y ahora combates contra ellos, amandome. Si eso no es ser fuerte... Díme a que te refieres.

-No lo sé cariño...- Exhalo el aire que tenía contenido en mis pulmones.- Te prometo que iremos a buscar a tus amigos cuando te recuperes, ¿sí?- Aunque sienta la misma preocupación que tú por los chicos, me interesa más tu salud. Quieres ayudarlos pero no puedes hacerlo, no en este estado.

Veo como mueves a un lado las sábanas en un gesto de "te quiero a mi lado". Accedo a tu petición. Me coloco a tu costado y te envuelvo con mi cuerpo. Te limitas a acariciar mi hombro depositando un tierno beso. A veces puedes ser tan tierno...

Te acerco más a mi cuerpo, siento tu respiración en mi cuello. Tengo que decir que me esta costando trabajo no excitarme con tus caricias a lo largo de mi espalda desnuda. Sé que este no es el mejor momento para demostrarte mi amor pero no puedo evitarlo y es que no me ayudas mucho Yuu-chan. Tus manos se mueven hacia abajo buscando la parte baja de mi espalda. ¿Ya te habrás dado cuenta del hecho que no llevo ropa? A pesar de saber que llegarías a mis glúteos me sobresalto al sentir tu mano. Podría jurar que siento una media sonrisa formarse en tus labios. Mi nene juguetón ha aparecido.

Te recuesto bien sobre la cama posicionandome por sobre tuya haciendo a un lado las sábanas para tener una mejor visión de nuestros cuerpos. Te sonrojas al verme desnudo.

-Mika-kun...- Cubres tu rostro con ambas manos al ver mi miembro ya erecto. Incluso yo me sorprendo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tienes "ese poder" en mi. Al retirar tus manos veo que lloras, no me asustes por favor.

\- Dime Yuu-chan.- Mi voz empieza a quebrarse. No llores por favor.

-Me dijiste amor, eso... ¿Qué significa para ti?- De todas las preguntas posibles esa era la que menos tenía en mente.

-Tengo que pedirte algo Yuu-chan.- Me coloco a tu altura colocando ambas manos a tus costados y mi boca muy cerca de tu oído.- ¿Quieres ser mío? ¿Quieres ser mi novio?.- Mis mejillas arden ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? Hicimos el amor sin ser algo más que amigos. Me siento la peor persona del mundo.

Rodeas mi cuello con tus brazos y susurras un "si, mi amor". Si tuviera que explicar como me siento en este instante no me alcanzarían las palabras.

-Quiero hacerte mío...- Vuelves a susurrar dando una lamida erótica en la parte entre mi cuello y mi rostro. Haces que un escalofrío recorra toda mi columna vertebral.

-¿Estás seguro?- A pesar que yo tambien quiera que me poseas, es más importante que te recuperes.

-Eso me hará sentir mejor.- Sé que tratas de convencerme. Ladeo un poco la cabeza a lo cual solamente me sonríes.

-Esta bien, pero yo haré todo el trabajo.- Digo robandote un beso rápido.

Termino de desabrochar los botones restantes de tu camisa. Uno a uno. Mientras reparto besos a lo largo de ambos hombros. Entre cada beso una misma confesión cortada en sílabas. "Te- a-mo- Yuu-chan". Lo repito como si no existiera otra frase en el mundo. Sigo así un poco más hasta quitarte por completo esa prenda estorbosa. Me deslizo hacia lo que llama mi atención en este momento, esos pequeños botones rosas. Te vuelvo a besar, esta vez apasionadamente mientras sujeto tus pezones con ambas manos. Juego con ellos un poco dando suaves tirones y demás movimientos como si mis manos se movieran en una coreografía. Me separo un poco de tus labios, un fino hilo de saliva nos une. Un beso más... Tus labios me enloquecen. Introduzco mi lengua en tu cavidad y luego dejo que hagas lo mismo. Me exploras y sin esperarlo das un suave mordisco. Me doy paso hacia lo que antes tuve en mis manos. Lamo lentamente cada uno de ellos dedicandote miradas desde mi posición. Retiro los mechones que caen sobre mis ojos y luego sigo lamiendo. Mis manos recorren tu abdomen y sin separar mis labios del lugar de labor empiezo a retirar la parte de abajo de tu vestimenta. Paro un poco a observar como tus pequeños pezones se encuentran de un color más rojizo. Me reprimo a mi mismo por olvidar ser cuidadoso... No debo dañarte. Te compenso dandote besos en todo tu pecho. Siento como tu vientre se contrae. Te estas excitando, y mucho.

Luego de un bello recorrido a lo largo de tu sensual abdomen me detengo. Te miro lamiendome los labios. Tu miembro golpea contra mi garganta. Eso me gusta, me gusta mucho. Muevo un poco mi cabeza en círculos, luego de adelante hacia atras. Siento como su virilidad se mueve conmigo. Se desliza desde la parte baja de mi cuello hasta mi mentón. Sueltas un leve gemido con este juego. Tomo con ambas manos la razon de mis suspiros y pego la punta de éste a mi cuello, de mis labios sale un "Eres solamente mío Yuu-chan". Sientes como mis cuerdas vocales vibran sobre tu glande con lo cual mueves un poco las caderas. Me causa gracia. Sin previo aviso introduzco todo tu pene en mi boca. Lamo de la base a la punta mientras acaricio tu escroto. Es tan suave... Lo aprieto un poco con eso tus gemidos aumentan. Cierro mi boca un poco y deslizo tu glande por la parte frontal de mis dientes. Tu expresión es tan erótica. No puedes con tus manos así que empiezas a acariciarte a ti mismo. Tomas entre tus dedos tus pezones. Cierras los ojos y te dejas llevar. Comienzo un vaivén penetrando mi boca primero lento para dar paso a algo rápido. Me dedico a lamer solamente la punta con toda mi lengua y vuelvo a introducir el, ahora más grande, miembro en mi boca. Paro un poco antes de que te corras. Me acomodo el cabello para volverte a mirar. Tus ojos me miran sorprendidos, no creíste que pararía.

Me coloco sobre lo que tuve segundos antes entre mis labios. Lo coloco en mi entrada y poco a poco lo dejo entrar. Cuesta un poco y es algo doloroso pero... ya pasará. Luego de unos segundos empiezo a marcar circunferencias con mis caderas moviendo tu miembro en mi interior. Acaricia mis paredes, oh.. se siente tan bien.

-D-di.. mi nombre.. ahh.- Dices en lo que parecería más una orden que una petición.

Comienzo a moverme de abajo hacia arriba colocando ambas manos sobre la cama para darme soporte. Entras y sales de mi. Los gemidos empiezan a escaparse.

-Yu...u.. Nahh.

-Tócate... Mhh. Oh- Mika...

Vuelvo a hacerte caso. Toco mi abdomen sin parar de cabalgarte. Dirijo mis manos hacia abajo y me topo con mi muy erecto pene. Me cuesta trabajo el penetrarme con tu miembro y masturbarme a la vez pero tu cara lo vale. Sujetas mis caderas para que lo haga con mayor facilidad. Hago una pequeña rueda con mi mano y comienzo mi labor. Cierro los ojos sintiendo tu miembro salir y entrar mientras imagino que te penetro a ti. Me siento en el cielo.

-Ah.. Nahhh... Mika... Me corro.- Suelto mi miembro para dar lo mejor en la recta final.

-Mmm.. Nah.. ah... ah.. Nya... Oh...- Más y más rápido solo siento como mi interior se contrae. Y me dejo caer sobre tu virilidad por última vez. Mi semen se derrama por todo tu cuerpo y el tuyo queda en mi interior. Me deslizo hasta quedar nuevamente a tu altura. No puedo más, no creo aguantar. Y justo como pensé. Mis colmillos se enterraron en tu cuello.

-¡Mika!- Me haces a un lado. Tu mirada me asesina.

-Perdón... Perdóname Yuu-chan. No pude aguantar. Llevaba días sin tomar sangre... Iba, iba a morir.- Mi mirada se entristeces. No te lo había comentado.

-¿Morir? ¡HNo permitiré que mi familia muera! Bebe mi sangre Mika. Por favor. Te pertenezco... Haz conmigo lo que quieras.

\- Te amo Yuu-chan.- Mis colmillos se vuelven a hundir en tu fino cuello.

-Yo más Mika-kun.. Yo más.

Siento algo raro en mi ser. Algo cambió dentro de mi pero... Será mejor dejarlo así por ahora. No quiero preocuparte ahora que te sientes feliz sabiendo que te pertenezco solamente a ti


End file.
